RP Series Episode 2: Rocky Top
by Lady Starscream
Summary: What happens when Alpha's powers go awry, and she, Hammertread, Prowl, and Jade are all teleported to the smoky mountains? as humans? Rated T for violence and Prowl-bashing. Based on RPG logs from a forum here on fanfiction-net.
1. Chapter 1

First off, I'd like say this is written from RPG logs, pretty much. There's quite a few fancharacters, but also canon characters. The Decepticons won't be appearing, just to let you know ahead of time. This is the sequel to "the Art of Revenge", and is only sorta-canon to my fic-verse.

This chapter is just the fancharacter profiles, but they're here in case you get confused at any part of the story.

the list (In short:)

RedEyesDarknessDragonLady: Stardazer (Daze), Sandi

Rampage's Girl: Alpha, Omega, Kit

Rattlecat: Compass

Lady Starscream: Hammertread, Jade

Other Characters (traded off between LadyStarscream and Rampage's Girl):

Prowl, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jazz, Bluestreak, Bumblebee, Skyfire

--------------------------------------

RedEyesDarknessDragonLady

Name: Stardazer.

Faction: Autobot.

Function: Hacker/ sniper.

Alt. Mode: RAF Tornado Fighter.

Personality: Very careful when she's doing things, gentle, shy, terrible at hand-to-hand combat.

Appearance: Silver body armour, black wings and hands, green optics, wings fold back down her sides and allow just enough clearance for her to move her elbows back.

Weapons: Sniper gun, small hand-gun.

Gadgets/ Equipment: Various computer-orientated things, portable laptop.

Special Abilities: None.

History: Stardazer was sparked an Autobot and just stayed with the army, she's quite young and naïve.

Love Interest: Bluestreak

Stories Featured In: None.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Name: Sandi.

Faction: None.

Function: None.

Alt. Mode: Armadillo lizard.

Personality: Normally hyper, easily scared.

Appearance: Sparkling, comes roughly up to Armada Prime's knee, dark browns and tans, tail remains in place in robot mode, claws fold back along hands/feet and lizard head becomes chest.

Weapons: Small blaster.

Gadgets/ Equipment: Spare plasma charges.

Special Abilities: None.

History: She's a neutral that lost her parents in a raid. Now she lives alone but somehow still manages to survive and be hyperactive most of the time. She's currently living on Earth.

Love Interest: None.

Stories Featured In: None.

----------------------------------

Rampage's Girl

Name: Alpha (Short for AlphaFighter)

Age: (In human) 17

Gender: Femme

Faction: Autobot

Function: Medic/Warrior

Alt Form: A blue truck Bio: Alpha was once a 'Con medic, but after being trapped in ice and rescued by Jazz, the young femme turned to an Autobot. It took some time to trust her, but eventually most of the 'Bots came around. Her brother, Omega (Short for OmegaFighter) is still on Cybertron with the 'Cons. He thinks she's dead.

Name: Omega (OmegaFighter)

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Faction: 'Con until he meets his sis

Function: Warrior Powers: He has an invisablity cloak like thingy...Alpha can duplicate herself

Family: AlphaFighter

Alt Mode: Black Jet

Name: Kit. (Short for Kittar)

Age: 3-4

Gender: Female

Faction: Autobot

Function: none yet

Powers: Eh...dunno.

Family: Alpha and Omega

Alt mode: A white tiger

History: Kit's family died when she was young...er and she's lived on the streets. Coming from a planet that is runned by 'Cons, that's saying a lot. On a visit to their planet, Alpha and Omega met Kit while running from some 'Cons. They took her back to the base and she was made a mini-Autobot by Omega. While she doesn't fight much...at all, she still considers herself an autobot and is stubborn. She has taken Alpha in as her mother and Alpha took her in.

The twins history: Before becoming 'Cons, Alpha and Omega were taken from their home as sparklings by Vector Prime, who saw potentional in the twins and trained them. He saw their powers and their names and knew that he had to save them from their fate. He trained them up until they were twelve then let them go. Vector Prime was saddened when he saw them join the Decepticons, but knew he couldn't interfer anymore with their lives.  
---------------

Rattlecat

Name: Compass

Faction: Autobot

Function: Navigator, Cartographer

Primary Weapons: Magnetic boomerangs and mounted crossbow right arm, laser targeting system

Transformation: GPS Navigational System (connects to Bluestreak's hood in alt mode)

Motto: "If you can't stick to it, don't do it." (Find me a good quote, my mind was so in the gutter here XD)

Strength: 05

Intelligence: 07

Speed: 04

Endurance: 04

Rank: 08

Courage: 06

Firepower: 03

Skill: 09

Profile: Compass is a light-hearted spark of the Autobots. His constant want to be out exploring always gives him something new to find and do, especially since landing on Earth. Beside his faults of having things stick to him every now and then, he doesn't mind the jokes that tend to show up, especially from Jazz or Sideswipe. He is usually mistaken as a long lost brother or twin of Bluestreak, mainly from the antics they cause together. Compass helps Bluestreak frequently whenever he notices the 'bot beginning to wonder off into bad memories, and the two don't mind the constant road driving, as long as the both of them have their minds on something else. When he's not around the Ark, he's usually creating maps to generate into his built-in navigation system for later use by the Autobots.

Strengths: Aside from being a more-than-effective navigational system for the Autobots on Earth, his ability to create weapons for battle is astonishing. He can manipulate the poles of the magnetics on his body in order to attract or repel items and weapons, or adjust them in order to create a weapon of his own, namely his well-known crossbow. While the firepower of his weapons aren't as efficient as one would like them to be, he still is able to supply the Autobots with information about the land enough to give them the upperhand.

Weaknesses: While Compass may have the ability to point the Autobots in the right direction, sometimes direction in itself is difficult for him. Being able to control the poles of the magnetics in his body doesn't always mean they'll obey based on the condition they're in, and he frequently finds himself stuck on someone else. In times of battle, he usually has the attention drawn to him when Laserbeak is magnetically attracted to his arm, or Ravage receives whiplash from the rear. In GPS mode, he is completely vulnerable to any attack, and depends on Bluestreak to keep him intact until they reach the battle. Sometimes his mind alone will become distracted by his constant state of the other Autobots, making it difficult for him to ressurrect a sufficient weapon to use against the Decepticons.

Trivia: Compass has a habit of shedding after using his magnetics for too long, leaving magnetic "shards" about the Ark and wherever he goes. At one point, Jazz becomes victim to the magnetic shards, and finds himself and Compass heading to Ratchet in order to assist in pulling them apart.

And yes...I know that there are tons of people who are into the whole Twins/Blue or Sideswipe having Bluestreak as a 'partner in crime', hence why Compass is usually at the end of the Tug Of War rope with Sideswipe. But yeah...this was a random thing that popped into my head when I imagined an arm for some reason repositioning itself into a cross-bow. Forgive me. ;

UPDATES: Just a few questions some cellmates asked me about him, so I can clear it up here.

hm... the "magnetic boomerang" is a bit weird... Not sure exactly how that works. Don't really know how effective that would be in a battle, but it's workable. A diamond edge, or something? I dunno... c.c"

It's a redundant joke between a cellmate and I. Boomerangs come back to you, and it's magnetic like him, so technically, if they're the same poles, it repels from him, or if they are opposite, it comes back to him anyway.

... how does he transform into a GPS system? o.o; That's more like a computer program, isn't it? Unless he's some sort of satellite/reciever?

He has a navigation built in system in his chest, the rest of him just morphs into the outer layers. His chest area contains the computer programming itself of the system, where he stores his hologram maps and such. When he tranforms, the magnetic parts of his body, become the upper and lower base of the GPS, which connect to whatever he wants---so long as the poles are right. His programming and other electronics are also not reliant on the magnetics, so if he walks by Teletron, he won't affect it other than the screen sizzling a bit.

(and why specifically Bluestreak?)

Specifically Bluestreak because originally, a cellmate and I were thinking that he came from Praxis, Bluestreak's home city, but then I was like "Because of his personality, people would think he's a Bluestreak rip-off" and I didnt want that. Also because Compass to me, seems like he'd get along with Bluestreak, especially when it comes to talking about randomness.

It sounds like he's a walking magnet. Rather risky, that.

This is why Compass has control of the poles on his body. But sometimes, they can be a problem to certain Autobots if they're not situated a certain way (which he changes constantly when talking to different Autobots. For example, there's a point where Ravage tries to attack him but gets whiplash since Ravage is on the same pole as Compass' feet at the time) And just like real magnets, after too much use, the magnetism within the poles dies out. If he changes the poles too much within a small time frame, they will die out quickly, and he tends to 'shed' and has to wait for them to recharge, leaving him a few hours of not having to worry about anything sticking.

Also, what do you mean about his mind beomcing distracted by the state of the Autobots?

He cares alot for the safety of the other Autobots, which is why he gets distracted in battle. If Bluestreak goes down, or Jazz, and he knows, he'll start worrying. And when he does that, he can't imagine the structure of whatever weapon he's trying to create on his arm in order to battle. To begin with, he isn't really meant for battle.

And... erm... how does one shed magnetics?

It's technically lead that stick to the magnets. When he's walking on asphalt or such, or he goes through a town, things stick as I say, and they're usually magnetically charged. So he sheds after the magnetism dies out. But by then, if he's picked up anything larger, it's usually crushed into little bits by the time it falls off.

What's with him having doorwings? Is that...possible?  
His GPS alt mode has two door switches in the back which open to the main motherboard. They aren't honestly 'doorwings', but resemble them enough.

-------------------------------------

Lady Starscream

Name: Hammertread "I'm the reason they call us 'Ground Pounders"

Faction: neutral (ex-Decepticon) (lost his memory)

Function: Heavy Artillery/ ground assault Alt. Mode: tank (not sure. I think its an N:75 Weasel (not sure of numbers)

gender: male age: about 4 million years size: Huge. He stands shoulder height to Optimus Prime, but he's very bulky.

Personality: Loud, obnoxious (kinda), rude, likes to have fun and loves to fight. likes to beat up anyone who gets in his way, whether they be friend or foe. Always loking for a fight. Would rather rip an enemy to scrap metal by hand then shoot them.

Appearance: olive drab, camoflauge color. When he transforms, his main turret becomes a very large shotgun, treads become part of lower part of legs, arms from the sides of the tank. unsure as to what else goes where.

Weapons: carries two mini-missile batteries that can be used ground-to-air or ground-to-ground. Also has a missile turret with heast-seeking, energy-signal-seeking programmable, or radar-guided missiles. The radar-guided only have a ten-mile range, however.

Gadgets/ Equipment: is night-vision capable, but is easily blinded by bright light.

Special Abilities: none

History: Was a Decepticon who was part of the army that attacked Iacon just prior to the Ark's takeoff. Was shot off a ledge (where an explosion had created a hole in that level of the city) by the Autobot tactician, Prowl. Although Prowl was trying to save his girlfriend at the time, she was also knocked off the ledge by an explosion (Deceptijets dropped cluster bombs). They both survived, but lost their memories completely. The Autobot femme was rebuilt, and her name was changed to DriveBy. Hammertread kept his name. And his psychopathic ways. The two became boyfriend/girlfriend for a while, but DriveBy broke up with him because of his obsessiveness and abusive relationship,and he eventually left their group. He kept staking her, so she left the group. Gets flashes of his past, but not enough to realize who he really is. Is obsessed with finding and getting back his ex-grilfriend, and getting revenge on Prowl for trying to kill him.

Love Interest: DriveBy

Stories Featured In: none

Appeared in: 28 Prowls: Angsty Prowl (not mentioned by name, but the tank at the end who gets shot off the ledge. That's him.)

Name: Driveby

Gender: female

Faction: Kintari/Marauder

Function: sub-group leader/strategist (Marauders) (the marauders are a group of Kintari, led by DriveBy. Kind of like the Insecticons and Constructicons are a group of Decepticons)

Alt. Mode: white Toyota Camry Personality: calm under fire, much like Prowl. A thinker who can strategise in a difficult situation. Not as emotional as other femmes. Believes in achieving a mission first, rescues later. Appearance: white, pink, beige

Weapons: laser pulse rifle

Gadgets/ Equipment: none

Special Abilities: none

History: Rebuilt version of Verona, and Autobot femme who was knocked off a ledge on Cybertron just before the Ark's launch, while trying to rescue her boyfriend. Lost her memory in the fall/process of being rebuilt, and joined a group of refugees/neutrals. Fell inl ove with Hammertread, but relationship went sour. Left the group and later joined the Kintari to get away from her obsessive/psychopathic ex-boyfriend, Hammertread. Believes in her own survival first and foremost. Doesn't remember anything of her past as an Autobot, although she sometimes has dreams about it. Doesn't usually remember them, though.  
Love Interest: none (too busy trying to forget the last one)  
Stories Featured In: 28 Prowls: Angsty Prowl Appeared in: 28 Prowls: Angsty Prowl

Name: Jade

Faction: Kintaari/Autobot

Function: aerial reconnisance/combat support

Alt. Mode: f-15E eagle (jet)

Personality: young, sarcastic, sometimes quite spontaneous. Uses sarcasm to conceal the fact she's uncertain of the outcome of the war between the Autobots and Decepticons. And, somewhat, of her own place in the Autobots and her own future.

Appearance: similar to Starscream (colored body, grey wings), muave (rose) upper body and helmet, blue torso, shoulder plates, and forearms. Red and white wingstripes (white inner stripe, red outer stripe) Has a helmet style similar to Hot Rod, rather than the classic seeker style. Green optics.

Weapons: two energy pistols, an extra set that are usually stored in subspace, but holstiered barrels-crossed at the back of her waist. Also has small, usually-sheathed spikes on her forearms (wrist spikes) and the underside of her arms (elbow spikes) which are prettymuch never used.

Gadgets/ Equipment: just the stuff a jet normally has.

Special Abilities: none

History: was a human that was was transported to the TF-verse via a cylindrical-blinky plot device... uh.  
the story is longer than that, but that's pretty much it. with a bunch of her friends (five, I think), who were trying to survive and not get blasted to bits before they could find a way home (the Kintari). Eventually they did, but Jade stayed behind because her husband (High Road) was there.

Love Interest: High Road (hubby's fancharacter)

Stories Featured In: fanchar100 (writing challenge)

Appeared in: Ey, Macarena; April Fools are Fools, Allways; Transformers: Rebellion, 28 Prowls (ficlet challenge)


	2. Chapter 2

Just so you know, this happens about a week after "the Art of revenge". Just to put it in a timeline. Any Mary-Sueness is purely intentional. It's an RP, not a fanfic.

there is a difference.

-------------------------------------------------------

Alpha walked over to HT. She glanced through the bars at the deeply-sleeping tank. "You sure he's out like a light?" She asked, flashing Prowl a worried glance.  
Prowl eyed the unconcious mech, wondering why the tank had a vendetta with him. He had battled many cons in the past, sure. But this tank, Hammertread, didn't have any faction symbols. "If he isn't a Decepticon, then who is he?" he asked himself.

Alpha smirked and then rolled her optics. The detention are doors opened and Jade walked in. "gaurd duty" she grumbled. "You're sure he's gonna stay that way, right?" she jerked a thumb in HT's direction, eying the sleeping tank warily.

Suddenly, Alpha let out a gasp of pain as she stumbled backwards, markings glowing. She felt tears come to her optics. "Fire...they feel like they're on fire..." She yelled, ripping off her armor. But as soon as she did, the femme blacked out.

"What...happened?" Prowl opened his eyes and looked around. then looked down.

"...!!!!"

the short sandy-blonde haired man let out a yelp and jumped to his feet. He looked down at his white jeans and white t-shirt. Blue eyes glanced around frantically for some explanation. On one side was a short femme of about 24, with shoulder length blonde hair wearing dark blue jeans and a rose-colored t-shirt, with a blue jacket.

On the other side was a girl of seventeen with long, brown hair. A cowbot hat was lying on her head and she had on blue jeans with a white shirt and a blue jean jacket. On her feet were two cowboy boots. The girl let out a groan and sat up. She looked at Prowl with emerald eyes.

"Prowl?" She gasped, then looked at herself. The jacket covered her markings, but she could feel they were there.

The girl on the other side (Jade) rolled over. "Give me ten more minutes mom..." she was still for a minute, then shot to her feet. 'whosawhatsawherwherewhat?" she stopped and looked at the 5 foot 8 slightly muscular blue-eyed dishwater blonde and brunette. "what...happened?" she asked. She took a better look. She turned around, and noticed the sleeping figure under the tree next to them.

"Oh no." she turned around. Prowl held up one hand, and looked at this new form. he was trying to understand it, but just couldn't make sense of what had happened.

"...we're.."

and the man fainted. The brunette in the cowboy hat, Alpha, rolled her optics. She looked down at the sleeping man and walked over to him, placing a hand on his neck. "He's alive..." She muttered, then looked at herself as a cold wind blew. She shivered and tightened her grip on the blue jean jacket.

"We're humans."

Jade shook her head. "I know, but why?" she looked up at the sky, then at the wooded area around her. She went over to the fainted man. He looked like he was in his late twenties-early thirties, whereas the blonde herself was only about 24 or so. She couldn't tell how old Alpha was. She squatted down beside Prowl.

"Wakey wakey"

nothing.

She nudged him, being carefull not to poke him in the ribs. His internal side-chest struts were still mending after the last run in with Hammertread.

"WAKEY WAKEY WAKEY!" she yelled.

"hmm?" crystal blue eyes fluttered open, and Prowl stared up at her for a second before comprehsion hit.

"Gyaah!!"

Jade backed off and snickered. "Chill. You're only a human. At least you weren't turned into a horse or something." She snickered at the mental image.

Alpha laughed. She looked down at HT's sleeping form and hoisted him up onto her back. She was stronger than she looked. "C'mon y'all. We gotta find out wha' 'appened to us an' why it 'appened an' how do we fix it." She said, a Sounthern drawl in her voice.

"Hang on, we need to figure out where we are first. Otherwise we're gonna be going in circles trying to find some sign of civilization." Jade said

"That's true...so anyone know where we are?" Alpha asked as she moved HT so he was in a better spot on her back.

"You can set him down. This is gonna take a minute." Jade smiled. "He's not going anywhere anyway."

The blonde sat down and took off her necklace, opening the locket. She took out a chip and squeezd it before throwing it into the grass. A light sprang out, making a 3-dimensional grid-box, which faded into a small metal box. She opened the lid and pulled out her laptop.

"what? it's a subspace locker." she opened the laptop and sat down, turning it on.

Prowl walked up. "I thought you said you returned Bullet's laptop?" he asked. "I..uh.. well, aren't you glad I didn't?" Jade gave him an innocent grin worthy of Sideswipe.

"Bullet has a sattelite internet uplink, so if I reprogram it, it'll connect to the GPS sattelittes, and tell us where on the globe we are." she started typing.

Alpha put down HT and then looked at the laptop. "Well"

"ooohhh." the stout man mumbled something sleepily. He opened his eyes. Bright red-brown eyes scrutinized the group.

"Who are you?" he demanded gruffly, putting a a hand to his head to get rid of the headache. "And where am I!?"

Jade hid behind Prowl. "See. I told you he'd wake up!" she hissed. Prowl turned his head slightly to talk to the 5 foot 3 femme behind him, then hissed as the femme put her hands on his shoulders. His internal systems were still trying to mend most of the damage that had been done when the tank ripped his shoulder cannons off.

The man stood up. then doubled over. "ooohhh. he groaned I think I'm gonna be sick"

Alpha walked over to the man and helped him stand. "Easy now, Hammertread." She said softly. "Probably just the effects of traveling via twin's powers and your sleepin' stuff wearing off..." For some reason, she wasn't afraid or worried about herself right then, she was worried about him. She knew (or rather hoped) that the man wouldn't hurt her, but just in case, she had a pocket taser in her jacket.

"Please don't hide behind me. He's no threat to us for the time being." Prowl said cooly to Jade, who edged around from behind him slowly.

"I know. The stupid drugs are giving me warm fuzzies. Ugh. I think I'm gonna.." he stopped and looked at the human beside him.

"Why am I human sized?" the ex-tank demanded. Then he stopped, and slowly looked down at himself..

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

He looked at them with round eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!!?" he bellowed.

"I'm...I'm.." the ex-tank whimpered and looked at his hands, ran one hand along the length of his arm, then across his head, feeling hair.

He glared at them. "Whatever you did to me, you're going to regret it!" he charged towards Prowl. But the world slipped sideways under him and the man stumbled and hit the ground.

Alpha bent down quickly. "Easy now, HT." She said softly then helped the man sit up on his knees. "Don't over exsert yourself. Those drugs in your system have to work thier way out and you shouldn't try to kill anyone while this is going on. Also..."

She looked at the ground. "I have a feeling this was my fault..." The girl pulled off her blue jean jacket and saw the markings on her arms. A new marking appeared. It went from her throat to under her shirt. "Oh yeah. My fault. New power, new marking." She growled, but then slid her jacket on. "So don't you try to kill Prowl for what happened in your past, got it"

"Prowl?" hammertread looked up like a light bulb just went off over his head.

"He's here?" he asked.

He looked over at the man Jade was hiding behind and grinned. "So, You're in this mess, too, huh?"

Jade reached down and snatchet up her laptop from beside HT. It bleeped.

"Great. We're somewhere in Tennesee. The smoky mountains." she glanced at Alpha, then at Prowl. "Let's just hope there's no bears around she mumbled. Then looked at HT. "Nevermind. He's scarier." she smirked.

"Tennesee!" Alpha cheered. "Rocky Top, Rocky Top Tenesee!" She sand, smiling, the quit. "Okay, I'm done acting like an idiot." She laughed. The femme helped HT to his feet. "Now no killing anyone."

HT smirked.

"sure."

Jade narrowed her eyes at him. "I suggest we keep him in front of us where we can see him." she groused.

Prowl looked up at the sky. "If the sun rises in the East and sets in the west, if we follow the sun, we can travel west, which will eventually lead us to cicilization." he suggested. Jade nodded and the tactcian. "You first, HT." Jade chirped. The tank's face darkened. "Don't call me that." He turned around and started walking, although swaying slightly. A branch whapped him in the face, and he ripped it off angrily.

Then he noticed where it broke off was angled, and slightly pointy. He grinned and turned around, hiding the stick behind his back where they couldn't see it, smirking slightly. "You're the one with all the ideas. Why don't you go first?" he asked Prowl, walking back towards them.

Alpha folded her arms. "HT, I'm trying to stick up for you here, so you'd better not be planning anything." She growled. "Prowl, as much as I agree, don't lead. He's got something and as long as I don't know what it is, I can somewhat defend him."

Before anyone could react, the tank charged the dishwater-blonde Prowl. Jade tried to shove Prowl to one side. The ex-tank shoved the stick into Prowl's midsection as hard as he could, sending the man sprawling back with a cry. HT landed on top of him and shoved the branch in deeper.

Alpha growled and pulled out the taser. She shoved it onto HT's neck and activated it, not stopping until she was sure the man was out like a light. She panted and then kicked HT off.

"Stupid."

Jade rushed over to the panting man, and put her hands around the stick, afraid to pull it out and cause more pain. "Are you okay?" she cried.

"It...hurts.." Prowl squeezed his eyes shut.

"Alpha! a little help here!" Jade rummaged around her locker for a minute. "There has to be something around here that can help... Stupid! Why didn't I put an emergency kit in here! you allways need one of those!"

Alpha glared at HT, but ran over to Jade. She pulled out the stick carefully and then started to wrap his wounds with something she had shoved into her boot.

"How d'ya think I'm able to treat people on the battle field"

Jade nodded. "I hope you have something in there to keep it from getting infected.." she glanced over at the tank.

"Humans are different from transformers, so just be carefull what you use, kay?"

She gave the tactician a worried look, and squeezed his hand slightly.

"Of course." Alpha nodded. She finished and then stood up. "Alright. He's good. Can you carry him?" The girl walked over to HT and lifted him up onto her back. "I'll get him if'n ya can carry 'im"

"uhh... no." Jade blushed slightly. "I don't have to." she gave Alpha a look like "You may be stong enough to, but I'm not." She glanced over at the ex-transformer. "Can you move?"

"I...think so." Prowl winced as Jade helped him up, and slung one arm over her shoulders, putting the other around his waist. " Jade blushed again. Prowl gave her a curious look. "It's just.. wierd seeing you as a human, that's all. I keep forgetting your my superior officer.. She glanced down at the ground and Prowl chuckled.

"So that's the reason you panicked." Jade looked at Alpha like 'Help.' the two started to walk. "I've told you before, Jade..." She rolled her optics and mouthed the words as he spoke them.

"No matter what happens, the worst thing you can do is panic."

"how many times have I heard that one before." she thought.

"I know. It's just wierd seeing you as a human, that's all." she said.

After a bit of walking, the sun was starting to set. Alpha looked around and then leaned HT gently against a large tree trunk before looking around. "Should we set up camp or something here? It's a nice spot...plus it's getting dark..." The femme muttered.

Jade nodded. Prowl leaned against a tree, then sat down. "We should set up a watch rotation. For wild animals, and our 'friend' over there." he nodded in HT's direction. "I'll take first watch." he offered. "I'll stay up with you." Jade added. Prowl nodded.

"We're gonna need some firewood. And I'm getting a bit hungry, too." the ex-jet took off her necklace and squeezed the chip (mini activator button) and tossed it. She went through the box. "Hmm.. a lighter would be nice... Maybe..." she tossed a datapad aside.

"A bit of luck would come in handy, too...AHA!" she uprighted holding a brown paper bag.

Alpha blinked. "Wha'...and no. Prowl, you need to rest. That injury is...Primus I sound like Ratchet! Just...rest, Prowl...and what's that, Jade?"

She set down the bag and pulled out a bag of chips, a lighter, a pack of cigarettes (which she quickly hid from Prowl in her jacket pocket), and a 2-liter of Mountain Dew.

"Eh. It's not much." She handed the chips to Alpha. "Here. It's food." She glanced back at the forest. "Too bad none of us have weapons in case a bear attacks, or to hunting with."

She went rooting around again and pulled out a .22 pistol.

"heh. forgot about that." she found the box with the bullets, and fiddled around with it.

"Okay... how do I eject the clip?..."

She realized she was accidentally pointing it at Alpha's leg and quickly pointed it down.

"Sorry! I.. don't like guns.. it's a friend of mine's."

She fiddled with the latch. "I hope it's not loaded." she squeaked.

Alpha scurried away and over to where HT was, and put herself in front of him.

"There, now if you attempt to shoot me, you shoot him." She grinned jokingly, pointing to HT as she ate some of the chips. The femme pulled out her jacket and laid it over herself.

"I'll watch first. I'm better with guns, anyway."

Jade handed her the gun and the box of bullets. "ok. I'll go look for some firewood." she reached in the bag and pulled out her pocket knife, some perfume, and a bottle of water. Prowl blinked. "Okay, so I used to go on camping trips when I was younger." she shrugged.

She wandered a few feet and hacked off some bushes. She balled up the leafy branches, and placed them in the bare spot. She unscrewed the lid of the perfume bottle and poured some of the liquid on them. Prowl scrunched up his nose at the smell.

"What is that stuff?"

"perfume. Almost 100 alcohol. catches fire really well." She flicked her lighter, and the material caught with a "whoosh" The blonde grabbed a couple more armfulls of branches. "I'll be right back with more. Just keep the fire going." she put the perfume in her pocket.

Alpha nodded and then glanced at Prowl. She watched him fall asleep and then loaded the gun. The femme glanced over to HT and her eyes softened. She cursed herself and coverd him with her blue jean jacket.

"There...now maybe I won't feel so bad..." Alpha muttered as she loaded the gun Prowl shivered in his sleep as a wind breezed through. "You feeling okay?" Jade asked. "Yes, I'm fine. Why?" he mumbled, shivering again. "Here." Jade took off her jacket and draped it over him. "Are you sure you won't need it?" he asked. "sure. I'm fine." the blonde turned and scurried off to look for suitable firewood.

Alpha watched her scurry away and then leaned against the same trunk that HT was leaning against. The femme kept the gun in her hands, ready to attack anything.

Alpha had drifted off into sleep, but quickly jumped up as she heard something. She looked around and then felt cold, but realized it was only because she had given HT her jacket. The girl readied her gun.

"Who's there?" She hissed.

The grizzly caught the scent of something, and lumbered out of the woods towards it.

The bear stood up on it's back legs and growled threateningly.

Alpha got her gun ready. She panted as she cocked it.

"Go away, please go away...NO!" Alpha yelled as the bear lept at her, but instead went right past her, at HT. She fired, but missed.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" The girl yelled as she fired shot after shot at the big bear. When it turned to face her, it was bloody but determined.

HT mumbled and opened his eyes. The bear moved again. Then stood up on it's back legs and growled threateningly.

HT growled back. "I'm not afraid of you!"

Unfortunately, he was still half asleep, and thought it was only a dream. the creature roared and rushed at him. HT swung at the bear, making the animal madder The bear bit down, slashing at him with it's sharp claws. HT yelped as the shapr teeth clamped down on his arm, leaving deep punctures and almost crushing it. His craws slashed across the tank's chest, leaving large gashes. HT yelled.

"Get off me you turboflea infested... Gaaa!" the bear bit down on his arm again.

By now, Prowl was awake, and struggling to his feet, looking around for some sort of weapon to use against the creature. "This is a 'bear-creature' Jade told us about?" He winced and pressed a hand to his midsection, going back down to his knees.

Alpha slowly walked over to HT to make sure he was okay, but the bear struck hard and fast. It clawed at her, but only got her arm. The girl fired again and again, standing in front of HT. She finished with the round and looked at the bloody bear.

"Oh Primus...is it...dead"

The creature howled, and fell, not moving or getting up again. HT looked at Alpha then the bear. "Thanks." he winced. Alpha panted and dropped to her knees. She looked at the bear and then crawled over to HT, ignoring her wounds.

"Are you...are you okay?" The girl asked, looking him over. "What'd he bite 'sides your arm"

The tank grimaced, "He got my chest, too." He looked over at the bear. "I could have taken him on my own." he grated. He caught Alpha's look.

"What? I said thank you." He growled.

Suddenly, a figure came crashing through the tress Alpha quickly lept in front of HT to protect him. She looked up at the figure,

"Whowhatwhenwherehow?!" She yelled, raising the rifle. The girl swallowed and realized she needed to reload the stupid thing.

Jade Screamed "DON'TSHOOTITSONLYME!" and ducked.

After a second, she got to her feet and came into the clearing with an armfull ot various sized braches.

"What are you!..." she spotted the bear.

"Oh."

She glanced at HT, then set down the branches off to one side.

"Are you okay?" she asked Prowl. he nodded.

"The bear attacked hammertread." he stated.

"Oh. Jade walked over to the bear and kicked it. "Yep. It's dead, all right." she noted. Alpha lowered the weapon. She walked over to HT and pulled out her medical supplies. "This may sting, but it'll help." She said, pouring something on his wounds. Once that was done, she wrapped the wounds.

"Oh, and that look I gave you...was a look of concern." She explained, wrapping his chest.

"There"

HT didn't say anything, just grunted and grimaced here and there. He wasn't about to let her know how much it hurt.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Humans can be damaged esier than metal." He looked away so he wouldn't have to make eye contact with her.

Alpha finished and then wrapped his arm gently. She looked him over once and then looked him in the eyes. "You okay?"

-----

back at the Ark...

Daze stared at the hypo. She'd never really got used to injecting herself with this stuff. But it was better than the overwhelming fear she had felt since Orcas attacked her.

Her hand shook slightly as she looked for the point in her armour where she could insert the needle.

the doorchime rang.

Almost dropping the syringe, Daze turned, then answered the door. Jazz was leaning casually against the doorframe. "I was wonderin' if you'd be awake." he glanced down at the syringe. "you sure that stuff is workin?" he asked.

He waited patiently for an answer, and for the femme to either invite him in or slam the door in his face. He expected the latter.

Daze shrugged. "I think so. I can't remember much for a while after I take it. And Ratchet wouldn't give it to me if it was bad, would he"

"nah. Although I think all ya need are a few good friends and some good tunes." The porsche smiled and turned on his radio.

Daze smiled. "It's getting better though. I come around quicker from it"  
"Have ya tried takin' it less often?" the Porsche suggested, following Daze as she walked back into her quarters.

Daze shrugged again and sat down on her recharge plate.  
"I do what Ratchet says and take it every two days"

the Porsche shrugged. I t was better not to argue with the CMO. "How about this, then. Instead of you takin' that gunk constantly an' gettin addicted to it, I help ya get back on yer feet, an we don't tell the doc about it"  
Daze put down the syringe.

Jazz grinned. "Okay, now, what's say we round up some people and us a party goin'?" He headed for the door.

Alpha hissed as she wrapped her arm with bandages. the girl glanced over at the bear and then reloaded the gun once she was finished wrapping her wounds. "There." She glanced over at HT. "You sure you're okay"

HT watched the femme. then shook his head and looked pointedly elsewhere before she looked at him.

Alpha kept the gun over her shoulder as they walked through the woods. Alpha made it a clear point that she wasn't going anywhere near the nearby cliff that, if you fell off, you fell into a deep river. She looked around and then sighed.

HT eyed the canyon, and the river rapids at the bottom. He half-glanced back over his shoulder. Prowl looked down into the chasm. "We need to cross this gorge somehow, if we are going to keep travelling west. There's what looks like a bridge up ahead." he said.

Alpha shivered, but nodded. She looked down at the rapids and then up at the bridge. "I'm not going to enjoy this." the girl hissed as she edged away from the river.

Hammertread looked over the edge. "hmm, if you don't drown, the fall alone could kill you." He gave Prowl a pointed smirk over his shoulder.

Jade shook her head. "How are we gonna get across? I can't support Prowl here on a supended bridge. You have to hold on to the sides. it swings.

"not that much." Prowl pointed out.

Jade eyed the river. "It's not that far of a fall. 30 feet or so... I guess"

Alpha eeped and then looked at the bridge. "I'll...I'll go first..." She muttered, handing Prowl the gun. She swallowed and walked out onto the bridge. She gulped and held on for dear life as she walked across.

"I hate myself... I hate myself"

All of a sudden, a strong gust of wind shook the bridge. Alpha yelled and held on, but flipped over the edge. She clung to the rope for dear life.

"OH FRAG!!!!" She said. The femme eeped as one of her hands slipped. She looked down.

"I really wish I could swim."

HT rushed at Prowl and shoved him. The sandy-haired man lost his footing and fell backwards. He caught a treebranch.

"Augh!"

he could feel his ribs protesting.

"Get back up here so I can shove you of completely." the tank dared with a glint in his eye.

He bent down, trying to find a way to reach Prowl, who was four feet below where the ex-tank couldn't reach him.

Alpha whimpered as she managed to climb back up onto the rope bridge. The femme glanced at HT. "Hey! I thought we agreed no trying to kill Prowl! you do, and I can't defend you! Now, give up!" She growled, but then ran back, and tackled the mech.

HT growled and swung at the femme. She darted to one side, but slipped on some moss. She screamed as she fell off the rocks, hiiting the water with a loud "splash"  
Alpha managed to break to the surface and take a deep breath. She screamed before going back under.

"I CAN'T SWIM!!" She yelled in her head as her air started to run out. She attempted to swim, but only managed in wasting the rest of her air. Alpha's eyes closed and she started to sink even deeper into the river.

Jade looked at the river then HT. "I can't swim. You have to save her."

"why should I."

"Because! she saved you! YOU OWE HER!! And besides, there's plenty of time out here to carry out your stupid attempts at killing Prowl!!" the ex-seeker glared daggers.

Hammertread looked at Prowl, who looked like he might let go just out of the pain he was going through, then at Alpha. He snarled.

The bulky man ran and jumped off the cliff, doing a near-gracefull swan dive into the river...

-----------------

yeah. it wasn't that bad, now was it? eh..err..umm... well...

all reviews welcomed. Yes, I know there are some grammatical errors and such and such, but I was hurrying to get it up. This RPG goes at a rate of 3 pages per day. and it takes a couple days to get the RP logs in a story format and fix all the errors hurrying. So please bear with me.

If you think this is badfic...well, the back button is over there. (points)


	3. Chapter 3

Alpha only continued to sink deeper as she lost consciousness. The girl felt someone grab her and let out some air 

"Umm... sure..." Daze answered, glancing at the hypo and quickly subspacing it, then following.

"Hey Sunny, Sides, Blue, you guys doin' anything?" the saboteur radioed.

Daze sighed and leaned back against he wall, shutting off her optics.

"No we weren't doing anything." Sideswipe said.

There was a sound in the background, like someone trying to talk, but being muffled. then Sunstreaker yelped and Kit and Sandi's voices came on.

"Help!" Kit squeaked.

"Yeah, help." Sandi piped.

"she BIT me!" Sunstreaker yowled from the background.

"We Weren't hurting them, really. just having a little fun." Sunstreaker put in.

"Nuh uh!" Sandi yelled "You were going to paint us read and yellow and... mmph-mhm-mm-"

Jazz sighed. "Sunstreaker, that was two weeks ago. let da kids go, fer pity's sake. It was only a prank."

"Only a prank!..." Sideswipe started.

"Look, guys, if Prowl were here. I'd call him. So don't make me call Prime. okay?"

the twins mumbled something, but let the two sparklings go.

Hammertread grabbed the girl and tried to swim to shore. "curses!" he thought.

"I'm a tank. tanks can't swim, they sink" he finally got an idea. He realized he could, and started to float. He drug the couging femme on top of him, and steered for shore as best he could.

Alpha felt herself hit ground once Hammertread made it on land and rolled over onto all fours. She started coughing up a storm, trying to get the water out of her lungs. She threw up some water and then coughed even more before panting. "Thank-Thank you." She managed as she tried to see past her wet brown hair.

"Yeah...I owed you." HT mumbled and walked away.

Alpha coughed again and then stood up. She stumbled, but then hurried after HT.

"Hang on, now! Ya can't cough ya can't just leave.

Yes I can! And another thing! I Don't need you to defend me." He turned and started stalking towards the forest.

"I saved you. We're even. goodbye."

Alpha hurried over to him. "I was only doing what I would have done for any other bot. Even f Prime was turned human." She said breathlessly as she wiped her hair out of her face. She looked up at him and sighed as she stood in front of him.

"I. Don't. care. Get out of my way." HT tried to go around her.

Daze smiled slightly at the voices, but kept her optics off.

Jazz was starting to get a bit worried. Not only had Hammertread dissapeared right out of the holding cell he was in two days ago, but Alpha, Jade, and Prowl were also missing. He just hoped it wasnb't the Decepticons. He and Prime had scrutinized every nanosecond of the security footage, but still nothin. It looked like alpha doubled over, then nothing. It was like the tape had been recorded over... Jazz switched his comchannel as he and Stardazer wanlked.

"Jazz to Red Alert.

"Security office here, what seems to be the problem, Jazz?" Red Alert's paranoid-sounding voice came on.

"Have you rechecked the time references on those security tapes? It just occurred to me the tapes coulda been doctored, or recorded over."

"Yes I did." came the reply.

"Couldya slow 'em down an go nano by nano fer the two seconds b'fore they all dissapeared?"

"I'll do it as soon as my area scans are completed." came the reply.

"Thanks, man. Jazzman out." and he closed the comm.

Daze sighed and looked down.

"Jazz?" she asked quietly.

He didn't hear her.

"Jazzman to da blue streaker. Ya there?"

"Yeah? what's up?" came the reply. "Cause if you weren't doing anything I was thinking we culd get together and hang out for a while. I just got this new movie and..."

Jazz cut off the talkative young gunner. "Sure, Blue." He covered his comm and whispered to Daze "Wanna see a movie?"

Prowl and Jade sat there for a second. "Are you okay?" she looked really worried.

"I will be." Prowl bent to get up and doubled over. ((cracked ribs))

Jade sighed. "As much as I want to never see hammertread again, we have to find them."

Prowl nodded. "yes. And as safe as Alpha thinks she is with him, he's still a psychopath. He could hurt her." Jade got to her feet and held out a hand to Prowl.

"Jade?"

"hmm?"

"get away frm the edge please."

"ee!" Jade skittered around towards the level ground and held her hand back out to him. Prowl smiled and took the proffered hand.

"Just get up slow." Jade advised. Prowl did so, and the two started to walk. "Perhaps we can find a way across the river further down. It would be logical for them to return to this side of the river if they are trying to meet back up with us." Jade nodded and followed. Prowl winced and coughed, doubling over.

"Uh...maybe we should take a quick rest before we move on." the femme suggested.

Alpha moved in front of Hammertread again. "Listen to me, HT. We're stuck here together so we might as well get used to it. Or rather, you'd better get used to me 'round here 'cause I can't duplicate. If I could, I would have saved myself..." Her eye twitched. "Anyways, we're stuck here and, until we find Prowl and Jade, we'd better find some way to get along."

The big mech growled and went another direction.

Alpha growled and followed, rolling her eyes.

"Men."

"Sure," Daze sighed, nodding. "With... Blue... streak?"

Jazz nodded.

Sure, Blue, what movie ya got for us?"

"Van Hellsing," Blue chirriped

"Oh cool. I haven't seen VanHelsing yet." Jazz beamed.

"What's Van Helsing?" Daze asked.

Jazz gave his comm a look. "You still there, 'streak?"

The two had sat there for a minute, and Prowl started to get up, wincing as he did so. Jade grabbed his arm and pulled him down again. "Sit." she commanded.

"But Jade, we have to get moving."he protested, trying to get up. she tugged on his arm to keep him down.

"You don't know anything about humans, and I do. You need to rest once in a while. overstressing your body while trying to heal from all that damage is only gonna make it harder." She noticed the stab wound on his stomach had started bleeding again. She carefully took off the bandage. "damn." she took of her jacket and used her knife to cut a couple strips off the bottom. Before he could open his mouth protest , she cut him off.

"Don't. It's just a jacket." she tied it around him and looked downriver, hoping HT hadn't attacked Alpha like Prowl suggested.

HT stomped through the woods, not paying attention to the squirrel that hurried out of his way and chittered angrily to him from a nearby branch. He pushed one back, only to have another swing back and smack him in the face.

"Primus I hate nature! why can't everything just "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

a crow cawed in the distance, scared off it's perch by his shout.

"Alone..." echoed up to where Jade and Prowl were. The two looked at each other.

"What was that about, I wonder?" Prowl said.

"I don't know, but they can't be far off." Jade smiled. "See. told you they were looking for us. "That or Hammertread's attacking Alpha." Prowl quickly struggled to his feet and took off down the hill.

"I have no fraggin clue where we're supposed to be going." the ex-tank called to Alpha over his shoulder. "Do you?"

Alpha shook her head as she followed him. The girl moved ahead HT and looked around. "Nature isn't too bad, HT, you just gotta dodge the sticks." She smirked, moving out of the way of a branch. "Other than that, it's alright"

Hammertread grumbled something unpleasant and equally uncomplimentary under his breath and followed.

Prowl held one arm across his aching ribs, and Jade caught up with him.

"I thought I told you to stay!"

"And I say we have to find Alpha before Hammertread kills her! And that's an order." the tactician shot back. Jade grimaged. "Fine. You need to rest. I'll go."

"No. You're one more person. He could win a fight with you both..."

Jade cut him off by poking him in the ribcage.

"Ow!"

"You feel that!? That's cracked ribs. And that." she pointed to the red-stained blue strip around the man's waist." is blood, the equivalent of mechfluid. You lose enough, you get really dizzy. you're injured." You stay. Orders won't work now. If we make it back, then you can throw me in the brig. I don't care. But I'm planning on getting you back alive."

she accenting his point by poking him every-so-often to remind him of how badly he was hurt.  
"So sit. I have a knife. I'll be back." and took off down the hillside.

Prowl waited five nanoclicks, then followed at a distance.

Alpha turned around and glared at Hammertread. "See if I shoot the fraggin' bear and treat your wounds next time!" She growled, "Because I know for a fact that you can't treat human wounds!" She turned around and continued to walk, arms folded.

HT raised his hands in a throttling motion, but just shook his head and kept going.

"Just wait... one more word...I swear..." he muttered, but kept following.

Alpha heard. "Oh bite me, Ht." She growled. "You could have just let me drown, you know." She muttered, looking up. She sighed. "Where'd my fraggin' hat go? Bet I lost it in river...frag..."

Hammertread smirked. "you're right, I should have."

Alpha turned and glared daggers back. "And I should have let that bear kill you..." She muttered as she wrung out her hair again. "How do humans live with all this hair?" She asked, growling.

"It's a movie." Jazz laughed. "Come on."

Sunny, Sides, movie party at Bluestreak's quarters." Jazz radioed.

"We'll be there." Sunstreaker replied.

"Hey Bluestreak."

"Yeah?"

"Sunny and Sides wanna come over fer the movie, whattya say?"

"Sure." came the reply. "The more the merrier, as they say. I got some other movies, and I can always whip up some energon goodies. Maybe even find a deck of cards and play some poker..."

Jazz shook his head at the mech. "We'll be there in half an hour."

Jazz sauntered down the hall, Daze trailing after. Bumblebee walked up. "hey, Jazz. What's new?"

"not much. Blue's havin' a movie night an' the twins, Daze, and m'self a goin. "Wanna come with?"

"Sure. You don't think Bluestreak'll mid, do you?" the minispy replied.

"not at all. He said the more tha merrier."

Bluestreak waved as he saw the group.

The ex-tank snarled as another treebranch whapped him. Suddenly he heard a buzzing and looked up at the swarm of timy insects flying around him.

"what the--" He swatted at them in annoyance.

Alpha turned around and sighed at the insects. She helped swat at them. "Why are they..."

She trailed off. "I have a feeling something was killed around here...and that means..." The femme swallowed as she smacked a bug.

The mountain lion stopped. It sniffed.

The ex-tank growled when Alpa smacked him. She went to smack another bug, but he caught her hand.

"I can handle it. Thank you." He walked away, hurrying more.

The large cat smelled the deer carcass and sniffed, growling softly. Then it spotted two 'animals' moving through the trees. It stopped and crouched, ready to strike.

Jade slid down a hill and her foot caught on a rock. she yelped out loud as she tripped and went rolling. One ankle caught under a treeroot as she went over it, and a 'snap' was heard.

"EAAAAAAAUUUUGH!!!!"

Prowl sped up his pace to catch up, stumbling slightly.

Jade she whimpered and pulled her foot free, and hopped a couple times, looking back towards where she left Prowl. She whimpered and felt her ankle.

"OOOOWWWW!"

"So I go back, or keep going? Prowl was right. Even if HT did attack Alpha, I can't help now."

she hopped towards where she had heard the shout, Really hoping Alpha was okay. Then she froze, seeing something very large and yellow browl colored stalking throught the trees. She suddenly got very still

"A mountain lion!" she thought.

Prowl looked down, wondering where Jade went.

"Great." he thought "now I've lost track of her. We should all stick together. There are too many threats to be out here alone." he reasoned, and started dizzily down the slippery hill.

Why was everything starting to slowly go in circles? It was like his equilibrium circuits were being effected. "wait, I don't have circuits anymore." he corrected.

"Hey, not my fault!" Alpha sighed as she walked behind him. The femme stuck close to HT's side when the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. "I got that "you're being watched" feelin'..." She whispered.

The mountain lion let out a cat-like screech and launched at the two.

Alpha yelled as she felt the animal's claws dig into her arms. She kicked and punched at it, trying to get it off her.

Hammertread crossed his arms and watched.

Alpha growled and kicked it off of her. She scurried over away from HT and the lion at the same time. She saw the blood running down her arms and then looked at the lion. "I hate both of you right now." She growled as she got to her feet. The femme reached for her jacket pocket, but yelled and dodged a pounce from the mountain lion. Alpha fell on her butt and then saw the angry mountain lion turn its gaze back onto her.

"Frag frag frag..."

The mountain lion let out another screech and pounced.

HT rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine." he ran up and kicked the mountain lion as hard as he could. The big cat gave an enraged screech and ran off.

"You owe me." he stated, turning away. After a second, he turned back and pulled the femme roughly to her feet.

Alpha yelled as she was pulled to her feet. "Be careful! Fragger got my arms pretty good..."

The femme reached into her boot, only to pull out soaked bandages. "Oh for the love of...their times I really wish I wasn't medic..." The femme growled as she threw it away. Alpha looked at HT.

"Thanks...again..."

Jade came crashing through the bushes, leaning on a stick she had cut off a tree with her knife, using it as a sort of makeshift crutch.

"Are you okay? I thought I heard something." she asked.

Prowl came walking up behind her, stumbling and barely staying on his feet. "Is everyone alright?" he asked.

Jade turned around and threw both hands in the air.

"Do you have a thing for not listening to me!!?" she demanded.

"I heard you yell." he replied evenly.

"We..." His eyes de-foucused for a second, and then he fainted. Jade hopped over.

"What happened to you?" HT asked.

"I fell and caught my ankle. I think it's broken." the ex-seeker knelt by Prowl with some effort, whimpering when her foot touched the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

HT snorted, remembering something Alpha had said to him a while back "You know, for not liking being the damsel in distress, I sure wind up rescuing you a lot." he noted.

Jade looked up from the ground and glared at HT. "Here." she handed Alpha her ragged jacket and knife. "It's all we've got, but it's better than nothing."

"Doesn't mean I like being rescued, thank you very much!" Alpha huffed. She took the two and cut some strips off. Alpha wrapped her arms tightly and then bent down. "Here, let me look him over." She said, pulling up Prowl's shirt. Jade blushed slightly, then put both hands on either side of the tactician's face. "He feels warm." she noted.

She suddenly realized Hammertread wasn't trying to attack him. She glanced up. The ex-tank was watching a flock of birds fly over. "I think he's just weak from bloodloss." Jade noted. "We need to get a signal to the Autobots or something soon." she ran her fingers along the unconcious blonde's jawline. "Hey, don't you have a mind-link to your brother? you could try that." she suggested.

"I...guess so..." Alpha sighed. She closed her eyes. "But it'll take a lot of energy. Jade, if I pass out, wrap his wounds firmly, but not so that you cause too much pain."

She took a deep breath. "Bro"

A-Al? Why do you...feel small?

"Because I'm human...do you know where I am"

Yes. Why do you feel...weak?

"This is taking a lot out of me...please listen to me. Once you hae where I am, get a few others and come here. Prowl's got broken ribs and-" She groaned.

Sis?

"I'm okay. Do as I say, okay"

Ya got it.

"Good." Alpha nodded. She opened her eyes and then let out a soft moan.

"Ow..." The femme held her head, but only managed in falling back, unconscious.

Hammertread, who was standing behind her, took a step forward and caught her. Jade gulped, realizing she was suddenly alone with the tank. After a second, she looked back up at him, then back at Prowl.

"What?" the tank said.

"Youre...you're not attacking him." Jade glanced at Prowl as HT gently laid Alpha on the ground.

"So? I want to get out of here alive as much as you do. Then I'll take revenge on him." the bulky ex-tank replied.

Alpha muttered something as she opened her green eyes. The girl looked around and then managed to sit up.

"Ow. Nex' time I do something like that...ow..." She held her head and then looked at Prowl.

"Good. Jade wrapped your wounds good." he didn't hear her, though.

HT looked over at Alpha, then at Jade. "Is your ankle broken?" the tank asked.

"Probably.. I don't know. ow." Jade shifted a bit.

"Let me take a look at it." Jade looked up at him, not trusting him one bit.

"I won't hurt you." the tank squatted down next to her.

"Why should I trust you?" Jade narrowed her eyes.

Alpha sat up. "Because he saved my butt." She said as she leaned against a tree.

"Trust him."

Jade eyed him, but stuck out her leg. The tank took her leg in his right hand, and started to feel around with his left.

"Ow." Jade winced.

His grip was suprisingly gentle for being a huge, melevolent tank-bot. He felt around some more. Jade winced and glanced away. She wondered how long it would take the Autobots to find them.

Jazz walked down the hall, ringing the doorchime to Bluestreak's quarters. In a second, the charcoal and white gunner anwered. "Hi guys, come on in." He started to rattle on about something, But Jazz wasn't listening.

"You okay, Daze?" he asked Daze, who had been staring at nothing in particualr, started.

"Wha'? Yeah.

The doorchime ran again, this time it was Bumblebee.

Daze blinked, and let Jazz lead her to sit down, only starting slightly when Bumblebee came in.

The Autobot Porsche brought out a datapad, and started looking throught the security camera files while waiting for the twins to show up. "There has ta be somethin' here.." he went throught the tape, right up to the point where the four dissapeared, and backed up to a couple seconds beforehand. If Red Alert was busy, he'd just have to find out himself.

Daze curled her legs under her, and tried to ignore her headache while they waited for the others to come.

He stopped the vid, and zoomed in slightly on Prowl, Alpha, and Jade who were talking right outside HT's cell. Alpha doubled over, and then nothing. He zoomed in to get a closer view. There, under Alpha's amor, was the tiniest hints of a glow. "Interesting." he thought, smirking.

Daze looked up as the Lambo twins came in, and smiled.

Sidesipe caught her look and smiled back. He and Sideswipe sauntered over and sat down. Bluestreak brought out a plate of energon goodies and set them on the table.

"Is everyone ready for the movie?"

They nodded.

Daze tilted her head as the movie started.

Suddenly, Jazz's commlink dinged. He got up and answered it, turning down so it wouldn't bother the others while they were trying to watch the movie. Omega's voice came through.

"Omega to Jazz, do you read me?"

"Yeah. Wassup"

"I found her!"

"That's great!"

Bluestreak paused the movied. "What's going on? he asked."

"Omega says he found his sister. And Jade and Prowl are with them. So is Hammetread." Jazz jumped up. They're somewhere in the smokies." Jazz beamed.

"I'll be right there." he said into his comm, and headed for the door.

"Coming, bee?" Jazz asked.

"No, I'll stay here. thanks." Bumblebee looked over at Daze.

"Sorry 'but the movie Daze. But we'll be right back." Jazz said, and dissapeared down the hall.

Alpha wrapped her arms around her legs and watched. She sighed and then leaned back.

Omega transformed. "Hang on, sis.

"Well?" Jade looked at him expectantly.

Omega looked down at Jazz. "Hurry"

"I'll have to set the bone back in place. It'll hurt." the tank warned.  
The tank looked over and spotted a couple small sticks he could use for a splint.

"I'm hurryin' I'm hurryin' Jazz did a swandive, transforming, and did a peelout, zooming down the hall, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Bluestreak were allready in down the hall from them.

The tank grabbed her foot gently and yanked. There was a pop and a screech, and the tank grabbed the sticks. "Alpha, cut two or three strips of cloth"

Jade glared at him. "You could have warned me"

"I did." the tank shot back flatly.

In the control room, Optimus, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bluestreak, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper, Brawn, and Trailbreaker were waiting.

Alpha nodded and then did as the ex-mech said. She handed the strips to HT. "He did do that, Jade."

Jade glared at Alpha, then after a minute asked "How did you know to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Set the bone and splint it"

the tank sighed. "back whe I was with Dri..."

He shook some thought out and continued. "I used to do field repairs." he thought for a second. "she was good at that, too..."he trailed off. "But she was always better at strategy." he added. He finished tying the cloth and sticks.

"There"

Prowl moaned from where he was laying. Jade looked over at him.  
Alpha walked over to Prowl. She looked him over and looked at Jade and HT.

"He's fine." She said, walking over to the two. "Don't worry, Jade." Jade shrugged and looked away. Then glanced back at the 2CO.

Skyfire landed outside the Ark, and opened the ramp to his cargo bay. "We don't have their exact co-ordinates, so we'll have to follow the mountain range from one end to the other." Prime said to Skyfire. Stay low and keep an optic out for anything out of the ordinary."

'I'm planning on it." the giant jet replied.

Everyone piled aboard, and Skfire took off.

Omega took off.

Alpha looked at HT. "So...what happened? Between you and Dri...if you don't mind me asking"

The tank shrugged. "Our interests clashed, I suppose. I enjoyed fighting a little too much, and she didn't like it." he glanced at Alpha.

"she said I would make a better 'con than a 'bot, whatever that meant." He got up and stretched. "We were both neutrals... he finished streching and have a huff. "before she deserted our group." he kicked at the ground.

"I wish I could remember what it was like before..." He stopped short and turned around. "Nevermind. It's none of your business anyway." he stomped over to a nearby rock and sat down, looking away.

After a second or so of silence, Jade hopped up, leaning on her stick."Maybe we should set up camp here for the night." Jade suggested.

"I'll go find some firewood." She went a few meters away, out of hearing range, but not out of seeing range of the others, os they could talk privately.

"Okay." Alpha nodded. She walked over to HT and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I only wanted to know, okay?" She said softly, "Maybe talking will help you get your memory back...you never know, huh? After all, meeting up with my bro gave me back what memories I lost..." She smiled a bit HT snorted. "I doubt it. I haven't remembered anything new for several months now." He glanced over at Prowl.

"Then what can talking hurt, HT?" Alpha asked as she sat down on the ground next to the big rock. "Hmm?"

The tank narrowed his optics at Prowl, wondring if he could succceed in killing him if he tried again.

"We met after we were thrown off a ledge in outer Iacon. One of the bombs in the underlevel had blown away part of the top level..." he trailed off closing his eyes.

"Lay seige to the city. Let them surrender or die!!" Megatron yelled, his army flying and rolling into the city. Hammertread rolled down the street, firing at anything and everything in his way. An unidentified mech was shot by someone else, then crushed as the Decepticon tank rolled over him. Hammertread cackled and launghed a missile into a nearby building. It exploded. Out of the dust and debris he saw two figures emerge. He grinned and approached. "Look out!" the first one yelled from where he was pinned under part of the building.

----present-----

Hammertread's jaw dropped as he recognised the mech.  
Alpha looked at HT. "HT, what's wrong?" She asked, looking at the mech. She stood up. "You okay"

"I'm fine." he growled. He tried to let the memory come back, and took another breath.

---flashback----

The other one, a femme, turned and looked at him as he transformed, cracking his knuckles. He couldn't see her face, though. The tank tried harder to concentrate on the memory, but the more he did, the more it faded. The black and white mech pinned under the rubble twisted, trying to free the rest of himself. He shouted something, and the tanks felt the blast hit his leg. His face clouded over with anger... Prowl aimed again, not bothering to try to free himself from the rubble.

----present-------

Hammertread growled again. Loudly.  
He stood up abruptly. "It doesn't matter what happened in the parst, anyway." He snarled, and started to walk away again.

Alpha caught up with him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yes it does." She said sternly, yet oddly tenderly. "It does matter, Hammertread...you know that...no matter how hard you try to convince yourself it doesn't"

The bulky man snarled and shoved her hand away.

He walked over to Prowl stupid fraggin..." He lifted his leg like was going to kick the sleeping blonde, but then stopped and lowered it.

Prowl was looking up at him, with almost the same expression on his face as he had when the tank came stomping up that day..

---flashback----

He cackled with sadistic glee as he pulled back his fist to hit her.

Suddenly, she looked up at him and the face focused itself.

"Hey."

HT jumped, the noise jarring him out of his memory "I found some fire.." Jade trailed off. when she potted ht looking down at Prowl.

"Ohno!" she dropped the firewood and ran at him.

"Leave him alone!" she tried to tackle the tank, but he shrugged her off and shoved her away.

"I wasn't doing anything!" he protested.

"Uh-huh, sure youe wren't!" the ex-jet dove past him and over to prowl, who was kinda staring off into space. Jade waved a hand in front of him, fearing the worst.

"Prowl..Prowl..." she gulped.

"Prowl wake up!" she grabbed him by the shoulder and started shaking him.

"wuh-uh-what?" the sandy-haired mans blinked a few times and sat up.

"What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

Jade blinked. Her jaw dropped "You sleep with your eyes open?" she asked, half to herself.

Prowl looked up at HT, then at Alpha. "I do?" he asked sleepily.

"Aparently..." Alpha blinked. She looked at Ht.

"I have a quarter of a mind to kill you right now, but then I'd be stranded out here with them..." The femme muttered the last part to herself. THe femme sighed and then grabbed HT's arm gently.

"Why don't you go and...kick some poor defensless tree..." She turned and looked at Jade. "He wasn't going to do it, you know! He was just...he got out of a flashback and looked pretty shaken...it wasn't his fault"

HT snatched his arm away. "Dont. touch. me." he glared at Jade, then at Prowl, who glared back.

---flashback------

Prowl glared from where his lower half was pinned under the rubble. "Verona!" he shouted. the white femme glanced at him, then at the tank as Prowl fired. He kept firing at Hammertread, and the tank felt his legs give way. He glanced at the femme as he fell back.

--present--

Hammertread gasped , and his optics went wide.

"...Dri..."

he stared, deep in thought.

"Verona..."

Prowl gaped. "It can't be"

Hammetread turned to the mech and smirked. "Driveby was thrown off the cliff by an explosion. Decepticon seekers.

When she landed, I woke up before her"

His voice softened, and his smirk widened. "I watched them rebuild her."

he took a step towards Prowl. "You were trapped under a building and couldn't help her."

Prowl struggled to get to his feet. Jade put a hand on his shoulder to make him stay, and stepped halfway in-between them.

"Little white hovercar, pink accents along the wheel-wells?" he asked.

Prowl looked stunned and horrified all at once. "no."

Alpha stepped between the two. "Hammertread, that's enough. You remember now, now please stop. This is...hurting Prowl..." She stated, looking at Prowl. She then turnd to the ex-tank. "You can talk around this later, but right now Prowl needs his rest...and so do you"

Hammertread just looked at Prowl thoughtfully. "It's true, isn't it?" he cocked his head to one side. "I was part of Megatron's strike force invading the city... You were trying to get out."

He stepped back, his face sofentning. "I attacked Dri.." He turned around.

"Liar." Prowl found his feet and stood.

"Prowl, lay down!" Alpha said harshly, "Don't make me go medic on you because Primus help me I will! and you," Alpha turned around to face HT. Her face and eyes softened. "You didn't know who she was at the time or how much you would come to love her"

The tank turned around and looked at Prowl, who clenched his fists angrily.

"It was you... You yelled her name. Right before... before you shot me off the ledge."

Prowl glared.

Jade raised her optic ridges in suprise at him. The usually calm tactician was staring at the tank, electric-blue eyes full of fury.

I'm... sorry." The tank turned and walked away into the forest.

"You're the reason Verona is Dead!" the tactician roared, charging for the ex-tank. Jade and Alpha both got between them.

"Prowl no! don't!" Jade yelled.

"She's not dead, prowl!" Hammertread yelled back.

"Don't you get it!? DriveBy is Verona"

"Liar!" The sandy-haired mand shouted back and struggled to get past the two femmes.

"Prowl calm down!" Jade squealed, supridsed at how much anger the usually unemotional and logical Autobot was displaying. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

Hammertread turned and silently left down the hill, into the forest.

"Stop!" Alpha pushed Prowl down gently. "ENOUGH! Jade, take care of Prowl!" She ordered before following hammertread. "HT! Wait! You can't go off on your own!" She ran after him, hoping to get to him before something else did.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" HT yelled.

Jade looked up "Wait! You can't leave me with him!.. Alpha!" But she was allready gone.

Alpha caught up. "NO! I'm not leaving you alone, you wanna know why?!" She asked, glaring at him, "Because I don't want to see you get hurt because you're being an idiot!" The femme huffed, folding her arms. "You're being rash and stupid! Verona's Dri, we get it! Prowl's just heartbroken and he doesn't want to believe it...give him time, Ht"

Prowl was shaking, still glaring. "It's okay...calm down."Jade took his hand in hers and tried to get him to unball his fists. "You can't let your emotions get the best of you." she said. He looked at her, and Jade cringed. His eyes were full of anger. He looked away, then suddenly sat down, putting his head in his hands.

"...why?" he moaned.

Hammertread stomped through the forest. "Like I care if he's crying about some autob-b#$!!?"

he turned and swung at Alpha.

"I am a Decepticon! I serve Megatron and no other! " he swung to face her.

"You are an Autobot, and they are my enemies!"

He advanced on her Alpha let out a cry as she was hit in the face. the femme fell back and then looked at Hammertread with frightened eyes.

"HT, please...you're not my enemy...you're my friend..." She struggled to get to her feet. "Listen, I don't want to hurt you...you're my friend please...don't attack me"

HT reached down and gaught her around the throat, squeezing enough to make her cough.

"AND ANOTHER THING!" he shook her.

"I AM NOT STUPID!" He shoved her backwards, and her back slammed into a nearby tree.

Prowl heard and got up. Jade grabbed his shoulder.

"Sit back down, it's okay."

But Prowl shoved Jade out of the way and walked forward.

"He's a Decepticon, Jade. He could hurt Alpha." Jade tried to get in front of him, but he ignored her.

"But"

"Get out of my way, Jade. That's an order!" he barked. Jade jumped and skittered to one side, following.

"yes...sir.." she muttered, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Alpha's eyes widened as she felt the man wrapped his huge hand around her neck. She clawed at his hand and then yelled as she hit the tree. The femme sank to her hands and knees and coughed for a minute. She looked up at HT.

"Ht, I didn't cough I didn't mean it like that! I just meant...you were being rash..."

The femme got to her feet, ignoring the pain. She looked at HT and rubbed her throat. "I'm sorry if I offended you! I didn't want you to run off and end up getting hurt! But please, PLEASE, don't go back to being a Decepticon! You were...you were a really good friend! I don't want to have to fight you!" Her eyes held a begging gaze as she lowered her hands to her side.

"I don't want to see you go back to being an enemy. Whether you like it or not, I thought of you as a friend and I won't attack you. So please...calm down...don't attack me..." The femme reached out using her powers and attempted to calm HT down as she entered his mind. Alpha used her psyhic powers she never knew she had, to try to calm him down.

"Please."

"HT...please... Alpha said softly in his mind. You don't want to do this...you know it as much as I do that you don't want to fight me...don't...calm down, though...you must calm down...please."

He growled, and put one hand around her throat again, and grabbed one of the nearby branches, breaking it off. The end came out blunt. He broke another one, this time on an angle. He leaned in, so his face was mere inches from hers.

"I don't need your Pity." he growled.

Prowl came bursting through the trees. "Leave her alone." He shouted.

Hammertread looked up and grinned.

"Ah. Allways in the nick of time, aren't you?"

Jade saw Alpha then the stick. Hammertread dropped Alpha and rushed at Prowl.

"Look out!" Jade yelled. The two wrestled for a minute, and Prowl growled.

Hammertread yelled back. Alpha dove out of the way as HT slammed Prowl into the tree she was just in front of.

HT stopped for a second, still glaring at Prowl. He gulped. Prowl shoved him back aginst the tree.

The ex-tank staggered back, the stick he had been holding sticking out from just below his ribs.

He hit his knees.

Alpha ran over and put herself in-between them.

Alpha glared at Prowl.

"STOP IT!!" She screeched.

The femme shoved Prowl down and then turned to HT. She bent down and then looked at the stick. "Hang on, HT. I can do this..." She looked at him with begging eyes. "Let me help you"

Prowl took one step forward, and Jade stepped in front of him. "Rank or not... just... no."

"And you would defend a Decepticon?" Prowl accused in a low voice. Jade gulped at the implication, but didn't move.

The roar of skyfire's engines filled the air as he flew over, and the four looked upwards. Hammertread winced when Alpha pulled the stick out, and tried to get up. Alpha shoved him back down agan.

"I have to go.. They'll... I can't go back to that cell." He shoved Alpha off and ran for the thickest part of the forest.

"No!" Alpha glared at Prowl.

"YOU! HE'S GONNA DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!!" She screamed before running after him. The femme ignored the two behind her as she ran after HT.

"I won't have a friend's death on my hands...HT! I WON'T LET THEM! THEY WON'T PUT YOU BACK IN THAT CELL!! I PROMISE!!" She yelled, looking through the woods for him. "PLEASE! come back..."

Jade glanced at Prowl and looked at the two with a "don't leave me here with him... again!" look.

"We have to get Skyfire's attention when he comes back." She said.

"You helped him escape, you know that?" Prowl said to Jade, his cool demeanor returning.

The tank stomped through the forest, not caring if Alpha followed or not.  
Alpha sighed as she followed, spotting him. "HT!" She ran next to him. "Listen to me, they won't put you in that cell, I promise! I won't let them! Prime won't let them once he hears how you helped us all out." The femme said as she hurried to stay by his side.

Jade gulped, but walked out into the clearing, hoping the smoke from a small fire might get his attention. She quickly gathered some sticks, and piled them together, pouring perfume on top, and lit it.

"I'm sure Prowl would think otherwise." the tank said, not stopping or slowing his pace.

"Screw Prowl!" Alpha huffed, "I really don't give a frag what he thinks! You've got Jade and me on your side! Two out of three...plus we could always blame his claims on the fact that he has so much blood lost that he was halusinating or something"

the tank chuckled softly, and shook his head, looking up at the sky as though seeking some sort of help there. "I never thought I'd end up as a human, being defended by two femmes." He finally sat down, looking at Alpha.

"I'm going back to Megatron. You can join us if you like." he offered.

Alpha walked over to him and sat down. She looked up at him. "I..." The femme looked at the ground.

"Ht...you can't go back to Megatron...you just can't! I mean..." She sighed and looked at the ground. "Please don't. I'm begging you. Don't"

Skyfire landed, and the Autobots filed out. Ratchet took one look at the pair and started swearing. Jade winced. "Where are Alpha and Hammertread?" Prime asked.

"Sir, Hammertread escaped. Alpha is aiding him, and Jade here helped in his escape." Prowl looked at the ex-seeker.

Omega looked down at the two humans. "Jade? Prowl?" He blinked.

he looked around. "Where'sAlpha?Sheokay?What'sgoingon?How'dyougetlikethis?Where'sALPHA?!" He said quickly.

"Jade, is this true?" Prime asked. The jet looked up at the Autobot, knowing Prowl still had leverage, being second in command. And aiding a Decepticon was the same thing as being a traitor. She gulped.

"Uh..."

She turned and ran for the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Alpha looked up at Hammertread. She smiled. "Brother's nearby. I can sense him." She looked at HT, "HT, I promise I won't let them lock you up. Please don't become a 'Con..." 

Omega blinked. "WHAT?! Alpha wouldn't unless either she owed him or something happened. WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Alpha!!!" Jade ran up, panting.

"PrimeandtheothersarehereandProwltole'emI'matraitorHELP!" she said all at once.

Hammertread blinked. Then started laughing.

"So, they're not such good friends after all, are they?" He got up.

"We'd better find someplace to hide before they come stomping through here."

He started to walk away, as Prime could be heard from the clearing. "Search the area."

"Calm down, Jade." Alpha said softly. "Brother'll explain everything to 'em!" She said, but pulled Jade to follow Ht.

"Prime, you can't believe that Alpha and the others would really betray the Autobots! That's...crazy!!" Omega yelled. Prowl looked up at him.

"I never said Alpha had betrayed anyone. I believe Hammertread is somehow misleading her." he said calmly.

"Then we have to find them. If Hammertread is misleading Alpha, there's no telling what he's capable of." Prime replied.

Jade looked over her shoulder constantly as they walked. "what's wrong, afraid they might find you?" HT sounded smug. Jade gave him a flat look, then glanced at Alpha, and over her shoulder at the way they had came.

Omega growled. "You did too, you-" He shut up when he spotted Prime.

"Never mind. Let's just find her. I'm not letting anyone hurt her."

Alpha hurried behind HT. "Alright...this may take a while..." She closed her eyes as she walked, careful to stay close to where she sensed HT.

"Bro"

SIS!

"What's going on? Why are they saying that we betrayed them"

They're not! they're saying-

"It's not true! Alright, I want to talk to Prime"  
But sis-

"NOW"

Alright.

Omega looked at Prime. "Alpha wants to talk to you"

HT ducked behind a boulder at the edge of the treeline as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe carefully made their way into the forest. Jade ducked behind a log beside it. HT looked up, and grabbed Alpha, putting her between himself and the rock so the two Lamborginis wouldn't see her.

Alpha let out a quiet curse as she was pulled. She felt Ht push her against the boulder and muttered something.

"Sis. He's gonna talk to you"

"Okay."

Omega looked at Prime and pulled off his visor. His red optics shone brightly and an image of Alpha appeared in the mech's outstretched hand.

"Prime. Whatever Prowl says is a lie! He's...loosing it because of the blood lost. HT's not a bad guy." The image said, looking at Prime.

Alpha shook her head as she leaned against the boulder. "Fr-Frag this is exausting"

"Whatever he has done to convince you he's your friend..."

Prime stopped for a second, re-thinking his trategy.

"Perhaps we should discuss this in person." he suggested.

"No! Not until you SWEAR that he won't be locked up." The image put her hands on her hips. "And listen to me for once! I'm tired of every single one of you thinking he's bad just because he USED to be a 'Con."

"But, sis." Omega sighed, "He kidnapped.."

"So WHAT?! I've forgiven him for that. Listen to me and listen to me good, guys! I'm the only way you're going to get to him. Only Omega can track me and that's IF I decide to contact you again." The image huffed.

"And by the way, he saved my life TWICE! He had nothing to gain from doing it! So if you don't mind, give Omega your answer and he'll tell me!" The image disappeared.

Omega snapped on his visor. "Well then..."

Alpha slumped to the ground as she looked up at HT and then over where Jade was. "There. I talked to them. Omega'll give me their answer..." She leaned her head back.

"Remind me to KILL Prowl"

HT cackled softly. "I'd be happy to do that for you, my dear." He grinned at her.

Alpha shot him a look.

"what? I was only joking."

The tank glanced around the rock, then let go of Alpha and sat down . Jade looked over the log at the Autobots, who were standing around talking. Jazz turned around and looked straight at her. "Hey Prime."

the red-and blue Autobot leader turned.

"I think we're bein' watched." Prime turned towards the rocks and Jade ducked before she could be seen.

"I'm sorry, Omega, but there's no way I can promise amnesty to a crimnal. However, if Hammertread is a human as Prowl says he is, I can meet with him alone. " He looked back at the rocks.

"And possibly convince Alpha and Jade what they are doing is wrong."

He opened his comm. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, return to our position. Ratchet, take Prowl to get medical treatment, Jazz, Omega, and I will stay here."

The medic nodded and transformed, and Prowl climbed in. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe appeared, looking none-too happy.

"No sign of them anywhere, Prime." Sunstreaker frowned.

Prime nodded. "I want you to return to base with the others"

"But Prime..."

"Just do it, Sunstreaker. Skyfire, I want you to come back for me as soon as you have doropped the others off."

"Will do, sir." the jet replied.

Alpha sighed as her brother touched her mind.

"What now?" She snapped.

Easy, sis. I was just-

"Just coming to tell me they said no." Alpha said, still snapping.

"Snappy, are we?"

"Shut up and get to the point"

Okay, Okay, Prime wants to meet with HT...personally."

"NO!" Alpha jumped to her feet, but regretted it. She let out a groan and sank to the ground, leaning against a wall.

"I don't...I mean"

Al.

"I'll talk to HT"

Alright. Be careful.

"I'm as safe as I'll ever be, bro."

Omega looked up at Prime. "She'll talk to HT."

Prime glanced over at the rocks as the brunette's head popped up over the boulder, then dissapeared again. Skyfire took off, and dissapeared into a speck.

"Well? what are they doing?" HT demanded.

Jade glanced over the log. "Leaving. All except Prime, Omega, and... EEp!" the blonde squeaked as Jazz glanced at her.

HT lifted his eyebrows at her.

"and Jazz." she amended. "Don't worry, he didn't see me." she finished.

HT nodded. "Forget it. I'm not going anywhere near that giant metal moron Prime." he said, crossing his arms.

"You don't have to." Alpha said breathlessly as she looked up at him. "Give me your hand. This'll be the last trick before I pass out." The femme took HT's hand and then touched her brother's mind.

Omega whipped off his visor, but instead of Alpha, Ht's image appeared in his hand.

"What are you doing!?"

Bro, trust me.

"Alpha? What are you...why is he"

This is the only way I know how to make this work...please hurry.

"Alright. Prime. Alpha says HT'll talk to you, but only like this." Omega held out his hand so Prime could see the holo-HT.

Alpha whimpered as she closed her eyes. "Hurry, HT"

HT folded his arms over his barrel-chest and glared at the Autobot leader.

"It's true. I'm not who you think I am. Alpha..."

He paused, then cleared his throat.

"Your femme friend saved my life. And I also would like to say in my defense, that

**your second-in-command tried to kill me!"** he spat.

"I'm not saying I want to join your happy little troupe or anything."

he waved his fingers for emphasis.

"I just want to be turned back to my normal self and left alone."

He frowned.

"I promise no harm will come to you if you let Alpha and Jade go." Prime returned.

HT snorted arrogantly. "They're with me of their own free will. Talk to them"

Prime glanced up at the rocks, and HT noticed.

"If we could discuss this in person, perhaps we could come to a better understanding of the situation"

"And let you step on me? I don't think so." HT shot back.

Prime looked suprised. "I promise that will not happen. You have my word." the hologram turned and looked at Jazz.

"Huh? Same goes here." Jazz looked shocked the ex-tank would even suggest such a thing.

Omega looked at HT. "I won't step on you." He promised.

"O-Omega...hurry."

"Alpha's getting weak." Omega stated, his rarely seen optics wide.

"Oh dear...Hurry!"

HT growled, and said "I'll think about it." He took his hand back from alpha's.

"So, what now?" Jade said.

"I suggest we find a new hiding spot. I saw your leader looking in this direction while we were talking." HT replied, an accusing undertone in his voice.

"Why not just talk to him?" Jade suggested.

"They may have promised not to step on me, but they can still reach out and grab me." he said.

"Ya know, talking things out is better than running and hiding like a coward." Jade pointed out.

HT was instantly on his feet. "I am NOT a coward!" he spat.

He turned around and froze when he realized he was visible.

And the Autobots were all three looking straight at him.

Jade stood up. "Hi." she half-waved.

HT growled and glared at her.

"eh..heh.." Jade glanced at Alpha.

"He's not a coward!" Alpha yelled at Jade, but then let out a soft moan. She turned and saw the others looking at them as her vision blurred. Alpha got to her feet. "H-Hi, Prime. Bro. Oh..." She fell back, unconscious.

"Sis!" Omega pushed Prime out of his way. He bent down and nudged his sister gently.

"Alpha? Alpha, wake up! Alpha"

HT ran for better cover, a couple trees six feet away. Jazz took a step forward, but Prime stopped him.

"no, let him come to us. Advancing in a hostile manner could make him retreat back into the forest. Then we may never find him."

Jade looked up -way up- at Omega. Then backed off and ran for where HT had gone. Omega stared at the tree, listening.

"Go away!" HT whisper-hissed.

"No"

HT growled.

"You don't scare me. You're more scared of the Autobots, that's why you keep running away." Jade accused.

"I'm not afraid. I'm smart enough to retreat"

"uh-huh. Sure. chicken"

There was a yelp, and Jade appeared from behind the tree, having been shoved.

HT appeared a moment later, and regaurded Omega.

"crazy fraggin femmes." He shot Jade a look.

"Well, at least he hasn't stepped on you. yet" she snarked.

HT took a step towards her, then decided it was a waste of his energy.

"Stupid, crazy fraggin mouthy femmes are all trouble." he muttered. but only half-meaning it this time.

Omega muttered something. He looked at Alpha.

"Hang on, sis..." the mech pulled off her jecket gently and then looked at the tatoos on her arms. "Alright...I think I could get you back to Transformers, but.."

"But what?" Jazz blinked, looking at Omega.

"I need Alpha to do it since she turned them into humans. And right now... well."

Alpha let out a whimper as her brother picked her up and held her in one hand.

"She can't exactly help us out" he finished.

HT folded his arms. "And"

Jazz looked down at him.

"I am not going back to your base where you can drag me back to that tiny little cell and drug me for who-knows how long." He glared defiantly.

Jade looked up at Jazz. "I'm not going back unless he does." she walked up.

"what?"

"You heard me. Prowl thinks I'm a traitor just bcause I defended HT here."

the tank glared at her.

"I told you not to call me that."

Jade ignored him, continuing

"And, Alpha saved him from a grizzly bear while Prowl was just sitting there watching. True, he was hurt, but he could have at least provided a distraction long enough for Alpha to grab my pistol. If I hadn't been out getting firewood, I would have." she crossed her arms as Prime approached.

"He was after Prowl, because he thought Prowl tried to kill him a long time ago." HT turned wide eyed at the femme, but kept his mouth tightly shut, and tried to hold back his anger. "It's in my defense." he thought.

"Is this true?" Prime knelt so he could me more on the bulky human's level. H T looked away, then said. "Yeah. so what if it is"

"You're not going to lock him up...are you?" Alpha's voice asked softly.

omega looked down.

"Are you...going to hurt him, Prime"

Omega helped his sis sit up.

"He saved my life twice, Prime. He helped us out. Don't punish him for that..." Alpha said softly. "Just leave him alone."

Prime looked down at the trio of humans. "I will let Hammertread present his case once Prowl is recovered and able to add his perspective. Untill then, You should at least come back to base with us so you can be returned to your normal forms."

"Are you going to lock me up?" the tank countered.

"We cannot allow you to roam freely inside the base. Even if you are as peacefull as you say you are, there are other Autobots who would think otherwise. And I would rather not have any of my warriors provoking an altercation." The red and blue Autobot said.

"No!" Alpha jumped to her feet. She jumped off her brother's hand and kicked Prime's leg.

"You can't lock him up! you can't"

Omega gently grabbed his sister's wrist as she went to punch Prime.

"Sis, it's for the best"

"Best for who, Omega?! I swore I wouldn't let you guys lock him up and I mean it! Unless you promise you won't lock him up I'll..." Alpha looked around. "I'll get inside both of your minds and freeze you long enough for him to escape"

"Alpha.."

"I'm serious!"

"Alpha, that's enough!" Omega grabbed his sister and held her in his fist roughly, yet gently. "Alpha, please."

Alpha looked away. The burnette growled. "Prime, don't you DARE lock him up."

Prime sighed. "I'm sorry Alpha..but ..." Jade cut him off.

"What about locking him in a spare crew quarters for the time being? Prowl's probably gonna have me confined to quarters for the next month, anyways."

"You were not acting out of clear judgement when you defended him, Jade." Prime replied.

"No, I mean..well.. I kinda yelled at him."

Prime raised an optic ridge.

"Twice."

Jazz shook his head. "What for?"

"He was injured and had to rest, but kept trying to get up. I went to find these two and he followed me." she shrugged.

Jazz chuckled. "Sounds like somethin' Ratchet'd do."

"Hey, Do I get any word in this, or not?" HT stomped over to Prime. "And what about if I decide to play nice"

"I would expect your co-operation while inside our base." Prime said.

"And if you do decide I'm a threat?"

Prime didn't answer.

"HT..." Alpha growled threateningly. "Don't make me come down there"

Omega sighed and looked at his sister.

"What? I could freeze you, you know"

Omega facepalmed.

"forget it. I'd rather take my chances out here." The tank turned to leave.

"Wait." Jade glared at Prime.

"I'll make sure nothing happens, too. So you have me and Alpha.

"Hmpf. Two femmes to defend me. Aren't I so lucky." HT started to walk away again.

"Man, just come on we don't wanna have ta' take ya' by force here." Jazz came down to his level.

"we're tryin' ta be nice an' come to an understandin"

The tank looked over to Alpha. She jumped out of her brother's hand. She landed next to HT. "HT, please. I don't want anything to happen to you and there's a chance that something will out here."

Omega nodded.

"But"

Omega blinked.

"I know where you're coming from, HT..." Alpha sighed. She looked at Hammertread.

"If they SWEAR they won't lock you up, will you come with us?"

"Hey, bein' locked in a crew quarters is better than da brig. Your choice, man." Jazz looked at HT, then at the two femmes.

Prime nodded. "I can't promise you anything more than that"

Jade looked at him then at HT. "You could stay with me. I have a huge room. Used to belong to my group. Al could stay there, too. If she wants. " She looked up at Prime, who didn't answer, but didn't protest, either. "It has human-sized facilities, too. Until Alpha can get us back to our original forms." HT looked at the Autobots, then at the femmes.

"Fine." he finally growled. But I even so much as _hear_ the word brig and I'm breaking out of there. Help or no help"

"I don't even know why I'm doing this." he mumbled under his breath, adding a few more words where no one could hear them but himself.

"you're doing it because you're not a bad guy. Now come on!" Alpha smiled. As her brother transformed, she looked at HT.

"Thanks"

Omega opened his cockpit. "Alright, in."

Alpha laughed and jumped into one of the three seats. "Come on you two"

HT mocked Alpha under his breath "not a bad guy"

"I used to be a 'con, you know." he said to her as he got in.

Jade climbed in behind them, being carefull not to hit her foot on anything.

"So? you're not really a bad guy. Well, not anymore. You've just got anger issues." Alpha laughed.

She watched Omega strap them in. "Hang on guys...and Hammertread." Omega said as he took off.

Skyfire landed, and Omega fired up his engines.

"What's that supposed to mean?" HT demanded.

"wah!"

Omega took off, catching him by suprise.

Prime and Jazz were allready inside Skyfire, and the giant white Valkyrie took off, following Omega.

HT's voice could be heard trailing back to Skfire as they took off.

"Stupid femmes... see what they get me into?" he said to Omega's dashboard.

Alpha laughed as she held on tight.

"If it wasn't for them, you'd be in the brig, dead, or worse..." Omega trailed as he flew.

HT didn't reply. But he did smirk slightly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

nope, it's not the end yet. One more chapter/tie over to the next story. Kind of an epilogue-type-thingie.

I love reviews, by the way. You know where the button is. It only takes one finger. (hint-hint-hint.)

:-)


	6. Epilogue

Omega rolled his optics. "You're crazy. Hey sis?" 

"Yeah?"

"How are we gonna..."

"I dunno...when it happened, my markings just glowed...they felt like they were on fire..."

"Alright...anything else?"

"No...that's it..."

"Eh..."

Jade leaned over and touched the center of her chest. A grid-outline of a cylindrical object appeared, solidifying into a silver cylindrical thing slightly bigger round towards the center, with a blue orb in it's center.

"about that..."

"What's wrong?" Alpha asked, turning. She blinked.

"What's that?"

You were wondering how I knew so much about humans.. My friends and I found it in the trunk of my husband's car, and we passed it around. It teleported us to your world and turned us into Transformers. That was about three years ago, now. They've all since gone home, but I stayed. I didn't know it could work the other way. Usually, someone has to touch it for it to effect them. I guess your powers somehow connected to it, effecting everyone present." HT eyed the device as Jade handed it to her. "Carefull with it. I'm not sure what'll happen if it reacts to you."

Alpha nodded. She touched it and then looked at her markings. She looked at the one that went down her throat and then at the device. "Wow...hey bro..."

"Yo."

"It kinda...looks like the symbol on our chests..."

"huh? Oh yeah...it kinda does..."

Jade's jaw dropped.

"...what?" she asked incredulously.

She leaned forward to look over at Alpha, who was on the other side of HT.

"It's true. I mean, the shape, the glowing orb thingy...looks like the marking on our chests." Alpha nodded, handing it back to Jade.

"Yeah." Omega nodded. "But you've never seen it..."

"'Cause we keep 'em hidden under our armor..." Alpha finished. "Sheesh, how many more people are going to find out about these?"

"I dunno, sis." Omega laughed. He transformed and caught the three.

"Here we are."

Alhpa smiled at the sight of the Ark.

Skyfire and Prime were allready at the entrance, waiting for them.

"This way." Prime led them inside.

Omega followed.

Prime led them down a corridor, and up to a set of doors. The keypad beside it had been modified, a security-code panel had been added, covering the previously existing one. Jade sighed.

Prime looked down at them. "Prowl called from the hospital a few minutes ago. He requested you all stay here until a hearing can be called."

"Oh dear..." alpha sighed. She followed them into the room and then Omega did as well.

"If she's staying in here so am I." Omega growled.

Jade shrugged. "Sure."

Hammertread stomped up to the balcony and flopped down on the couch.

"make yourself at home." Jade snarked.

"Thanks, I will." came the reply over the back of the couch.

"Okay, the living room is up on the balcony on the back wall, the bedroom is the door to the right of the entertainment center on the same wall. The door on the adjacent wall to the left is the bathroom. The kitchen is the door under the balcony."

she turned to her right.

"The transformer-sized sleeping quarters and washroom is through that door there. she pointed. There's a big huge tv down here, across from the couch, just hit the button on the wall and the panel slides back. The remote is on the table over in the corner."

Jade turned and looked at Prime who was standing at the door, and hopped to keep her balance. "Ratchet said he'd stop by in a few minutes to take a look at your ankle." Prime said as Trailbreaker walked up behind him. Jade nodded, and Prime shut the door.

Omega let out a sigh. "Sis, let's go figure this out."

"Ya got it."

omega picked his sister up. They walked into the Tf sighed bathroom and then Omega waited for his sis to pull up her shirt.

"There." He poked the symbol.

"Here." She said, tying her shirt so it looked like a middrift.

"What do we do?"

"Get the machine and try to make our symbols glow?"

Jade sighed and climbed the steps to the balcony. She flipped the channel from Jerry Springer to noon news.

"Hey! I was watching that!" HT snarled. Jade smirked.

"and I have the remote."

HT jumped up and snatched the remote and sat back down. He turned it back.

Jade sighed. "whatever. There's a tv in the bedroom. I'll just go watch it."

"Fine." HT said without emotion, eyes glued to the man in a dress and high heels onstage,and curly grey-haired host with glasses. Jade rolled her eyes and instead headed back downsatirs to ask Alpha about that marking.

Alpha watched her brother slide off his armor. She looked at his markings. "Okay, bro...any ideas?"

"Well...maybe we could try to use the machine and our chant?"

"Maybe..."

The blonde jade hopped down the stairs, looking for the two. She grabbed a tanktop she'd thrown to one side the day before and skittered under the small balcony overhang by the kitchen door and changed, not even caring if her tatoo showed. It was an eitght pointed star, comprised of two four-pointed ones entertwined. One white, one black.

She walked over to the bedroom door, and peeked in.

The twins looked at Jade. They smiled a bit as Omega finally removed the last bit of his armor.

"There we go." The said at the same time as Alpha tied the t-shirt's sleeves up.

"Alright then..."

Jade nodded, and turned to the balcony. "Hey HT, could you come down here for a minute?"

"I'm watching tele... DON'T CALL ME HT!" the ex-tank stomped down the stairs.

"What do you want now?" He glared.

The twins looked at HT.

Alpha sighed as she looked at HT.

"You...need anger management. Someone hand me that machine..."

Omega bent down. He looked at HT as well.

Jade took a step back, then closed her eyes and touched the center of her chest. The same outline appeared as before, solidifying into the device.

"It might work better if we were all touching it. I'm not sure." Jade looked at HT, slightly scared to let the device leave her hands to anyone.

"You think you could do it the same as before?" she asked.

"Could." They nodded.

They touched it and then watched HT touch it. It made a sift whirring noise as each of them did so.

"Ready bro?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, sis."

Alpha nodded.

THe twins took a deep breath as they chanted,

"Alpha and Omega.

Light and Dark.

Good and Evil.

One cannot exist without the other.

The other cannot exist without one.

Together they must battle.

Together they correct balance."

The tiwn's eyes/optics went white. Their markings glowed brightly.

There was a click, and the blue orb started to whirl inside the cylindrical casing, glowing brighter. There was a sound like a computer, then a bright blue-white flash lit the room.

Jade grinned. They were back to their normal selves. HT looked over at the device.

" nice trinket." Jade startled and quickly subspaced it, backing away two steps, putting her wings out straight in caution. She kept backing slowly away.

Alpha opened her optcis. She looked at herself. "Awesome..." She whispered before both fell against back to back against each other, into stasis.

Their markings quit glowing.

"Don't even think about it. It's back in subspace where you'll never reach it!" Jade spat.

HT blinked. "huh?"

Jade glanced at the twins and HT's expression, then calmed down a little. But was still a little jumpy.

The twins mumbled something about "Five more minutes, Master Vector Prime."

Said white mech walked into the room. He spotted the twins and rushed over. "Alpha, Omega."

"Master?" Alpha muttered, opening an optic.

Jade backed up a little more. Where did you get that mark? she asked. HT glanced at her.

"nice tat. Where'd you get it.?"

he recieved a glare.

"coincidentally, it also means balance." she said, then turned back to the trio. She suddenly realised her shouldergaurds were missing, but pegged the white mech with a look.

"And how did you get past the gaurd outside?" she took another step back.

"I told them what I sensed. Now please." Vector Prime helped the twins up. "Are you two alright?"

THe twins bowed, "Yes, Master Vector Prime." They said at the same time.

The keeper of time chuckled. He hugged the twins warmly. "I've told you about using that power. It's-"

"Too dangerous. We could get hurt or killed before it's our time, we know." The twins said at the same time.

the jet blinked. "where did you get that mark." she repeated.

HT took a step towards her and the jet skittered back about six feet.

"You've seen the device before, haven't you?" she glanced at Vector Prime.

Vector Prime thought about it. "Possibly."

The tiwns looked at themselves. "Well..." They looked at them selves. "We were born with these."

Jade blinked. "Oh." she said.

HT smirked. "I see you're not hopping around like a jackrabbitron." he motioned to her ankle.

Jade glanced at him. "Yeah. The device takes a bit of energy, but it sometimes has some...interesting effects.

You might be able to go back and forth between human and transformers now, if you concentrate. Jade shut her optics and concentrated. There was a blue flash and the blonde human they had seen before was standing there. She did the same again, and the again-a-jet swayed, sitting down suddenly.

The twins looked at Jade. They looked at each other and then at their master. "What now, Master?"

"I don't know, my childern." Vector Prime sighed.

Alpha looked around. "What if...what if they try us an' convict us?"

"Can't think like this, sis..." Omega hugged her.

"I doubt that will happen. The most Prime would do is accuse you of being brainwashed or having your views twisted by HT." Jade said.

Said tank glared and opened his mouth, but shut it again. He was getting really tired of telling everyone not to call him that.

The doors opened again, and Ratchet entered. He stopped and blinked. "I thought Prime said you were humans."

Jade shrugged and looked innocent.

Ht smiled.

The CMO glared back.

"I'm fine, thanks." Jade said.

"I'd like to make sure of that." The white medic walked over, keeping his gun magna-clipped to his side where he could easily reach it.

"True, but still...what about HT?" Alpha asked. She looked at said tank.

"After everything he did for ya..."

"Yeah..."

Vector Prime sighed. He opened a portal.

"Where you going, Master?"

"I've got a few things I need to find..."

"Yes master."

Jade blinked, her jaw dropping again. Ratchet pulled out a scanner and started going over the jet's ankle. "We'll find a way to convince him." She looked over at HT.

Ratchet snorted.

"Don't even dare say anything. He saved Alpha while we were out there." she said.

The tank made like he was going to kick the kneeling medic, but Alpha stopped him. The white CMO looked up, then at Alpha.

"I have other places to be. You're fine." He started to walk away.

"Wait, how long before Prowl comes back?" Jade asked.

"Hopefully never." HT muttered. The CO heard him and gave him a dark look, reaching for his gun.

"Okay, I'll ask Prime later." Jade got in between them and gently pushed Ratchet towards the door. "Bye, thanks for coming."

Once he had left, she turned back. 'I didn't want to say anything in front of Ratchet because he would go straight to Prime and tell him. If anything happens, but we can help HT escape."

said mech glared again.

"My name is hammertread. not H.T.!"

Jade ignored him.

"Anyhow. There's a maintenance shaft that goes to the wind-power plant up on the mountain that runs this room. We can use it.

"Or we can use Master's ability." Alpha offered.

VP stopped. He looked at Ht. "did you really save Alpha?" He asked, looking at the mech.

"He did, Master"

Vector Prime looked at Hammertread again. "Very well. Anytime you need a portal, ask me..."

Jade eyed the portal. "where does it go?" she asked.

HT walked away and hit the button for the t.v. The panel on the wall slid up to reveal a large screen. The tank plopped down on the transformer-sized couch.

"Anywhere Master wants it to go." The twins said at the same time.

"Correct." Vector Prime nodded

Jade nodded. HT turned Jerry Springer back on. Jade rolled her optics.

"what is it you like about that stupid show?" she turned and glared.

"It's funny. And they fight constantly." he shrugged.

She shook her head. "Well, if we're going to prove hammertread's not evil, we need to start planning our defense arguments."

Hammertread beamed. "Hey, you finally got my name right." he turned back to the show and the smile fled.

"About time, too." he added in a grumbling voice.

Alpha wapped him. "Enough, HT." She sighed.

"Alright...let's see..."

the tank sighed. "Jade got my name right, now why can't you?"

The jet turned the tv off and hit the button. HT growled and hit the button on the remote. nothing happened. He threw the remote at the Jade, who was holding down the power button on the tv.

"Fine. I didn't want to see it anyway."he snarled.

Jade reached out and grabbed the remote as he threw it.

"Because I don't wanna call ya Hammertread. HT is easier." Alhpa shrugged. She looked at them. "Let's see what we can do to help..."

Vector Prime appeared through another portal. He tossed Alpha her armor and then thought about. "Focus on what he's done good, not bad, childern."

"We know that." The two muttered, but were hit on the head (HARD) by VP's sword.

"OW!"

Hammertread chuckled. "nice aim."

VP glanced at HT.

"Ow, Sorry Master Vector Prime." the two bowed.

VP nodded.

"heh. I should get me one of those."

Jade thwapped HT on the back the head.

"Ow! What?"

he glared daggers at the jet, looking like was going to beat the slag out of her, but instead just growled.

"Hey! We only listen to him because he's our master!" The twins growled, folding their arms.  
VP nodded.

"And I was only kidding." HT shot back. He turned to Jade.

"If you ever touch me again, I'll break your wrist. got it?"

Jade glared back.

"Got it!?" HT raised his voice a little.

"Okay. Don't go all yelling on me, geez. I was kidding, too. If I wasn't I would've punched you." the jet shot back.

HT snarled and got to his feet.

Alpha got between the two. "Easy, guys!" She said, looking at the two. "Calm down!"

Jade sat back down. "We need to figure out what we're gonna use for an argument. I know Prowl is gonna use the fact that HT ahem ... hammertread, tried to stab him and shove him off a cliff besides kidnapping you and attacking Prowl, severely damaging him the first time.

Basically, it could be called 3 counts of assault/ 2 attempted murder, 1 kidnapping..." Jade looked up at the ceiling.

"Not to mention attempted coercion to betray one's faction...wait, make that two. It was both of us standing up for him... Nothing against you." she said to the tank.

"Not to mention 'Mr Logic' is one of the best arguers this side of Cybertron."

Alpha folded her arms. "Well...we could just run." She offered, but then sighed.

"Omega, get out of here."

"Wha'? Why?" The mech blinked.

"Go."

"Fine..." Omega walked out of the room.

Alpha sighed. "Remind me again why I even bother..."

VP chuckled.

Omega walked in the bedroom, and Alpha looked at Jade.

"hang on, you're not seriously thinking of leaving, are you?" Jade said.

"If it saves our friend's butt...yes..." Alpha sighed, looking at the ground.

"wait, hang on a minute, I just thought of something. If I help him escape, I can't stay here. And I can't go home, either.." Jade eyed the door as though someone were about to come through them.

"Maybe you should consider staying and going through with this hearing. Even if you use the maintenance shaft, they'll know I told you. I'm the only one who knows it's there. Except for Prime and Prowl... They know."

"Then don't." Alhpa said, looking at Jade. "Don't help him escape." she shrugged.

"Vector Prime."

VP looked at Alpha. "My child, think about-"

"I've been a nutral, I've been a 'Con. I've been an Autobot. Just open a slaggin' portal so HT can get out of here..." Alhpa said, looking at the ground.

"I can warp the tapes so they don't see you, Master."

"but-"

"Please."

"I can't just let him walk away." Jade said.

Hammertread snorted. "Like you can stop me?" Jade facepalmed. "I don't even know why I bothered to suggest that. I just know I'm gonna get in trouble again."

"If you leave... She sighed and looked away. Please, just think about it. It can't be all that bad, I mean, Prowl might have been mad at you in the mountains, but he's probably calmed down some."

Alpha looked at the cameras. She clenched her fists. "Now."

VP opened a portal.

"Go."

He watched HT go through. "You're going as well?"

"I have to." Alpha stated, backing through the portal. She unclenched her fist and then tumbled the rest of the way out.

"Wait!" Jade glanced around, then ran for the gate. She skidded to a stop at it's edge, not sure whether she wanted to follow or not. To do so meant leaving everything. But to stay might mean worse.

"Once forgiven, twice condemned." she sighed, and stepped through.

Vector Prime watched it close and then stepped through his own gate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will the Autobots declare the trio traitors, or will they be forgiven? and a pair of mechs from Alpha's past come back to give her grief. Also, a pair of Autobots from Jade's past come looking for Driveby's group, and intend to make life heck for everyone involved.

stay tuned for the final part of the tri-story Arc, "the Wrong Side of Right"

coming soon...


End file.
